Bonds
by Genesisgoboom
Summary: This is a story following the youma Pollux, featured in episode 21, it retells the battle with a different conclusion, and continues on with her journey to save her friend
1. Story of a Youma

A story following Pollux

As hiromi fell to the ground we were finally granted our release from that prison of a pencil she held day in and day out, upon awakening we were greeted by none other then the sailor scouts. I must admit they to have wonderful timing, but even looking at them, it is clear to see that they do not have as strong of a bond as we do.

I look to my friend as the scouts transform, silly creatures, they take us so lightly as to go into battle so unprepared, but no matter, they are hardly any match for us. Even so, they begin to lecture us! How amusing, to think we would care about such frivolous things as children's dreams, we merely come to gather power for our master, it matters not where it comes from, and then to have the audacity to pronounce punishment upon us. How very amusing indeed.

Castor: We will seee

Pollux: if you can beat us.

It has always been like that with us, speaking as one, finishing each others sentances, it is a bond these silly girls can not understand, but we shall show them. Before they can react to us, we begin by showing them a taste of there own powers, knowing that this will shake them.

First Castor hits them with a volley of fire, which they seem to somehow avoid, but unabashed by this, I follow up with a spray attack, once more they manage to narrowly avoid it. I look to Castor but she mearly smiles, she is right of course, there is no need to worry, we begin to advance on the scouts, but the one with the short dark hair kicks out at me, Catching me of guard.

I stumble backwards Dragging Castor with me.

Castor: Watch what you're doing Pollux!

With her back now turned to the scouts, Castor can not see the blond one coming behind her, she swings that weird rod she is holding towards my friend, and though I pull Castor down towards me, there is not enough time to avoid a blow entirely, Castor whips around on them as I regain my footing. Castor reaches out to me and I grip her hand, using her momentum I swing myself into the air, aiming a scissor kick towards the one with long dark hair, it connects. I can feel Castors weight tug against me as she swings from my tail to build up enough speed to slam into the sailors and knock all three of them back.

They are grounded now, just as it should be, it is time to go in for the kill, I will make this quick, no point in dragging it out, more chance of something going wrong that way.

Castor: I will finish you off!

I stop dead in my tracks, what does she mean by that? Surely she must be mistaken, I look at her to see if she is joking, but there is no amusment in her face. I step forward.

Pollux: No! That is my Job!

Castor: No! It is mine!

Pollux: And just what makes you think that 'dear friend'

Castor: That blond one struck me, it is only right I get retribution.

Pollux: You would be unconscious if it were not for me, and I was also struck! I have more right to cast the final blow, as it was I that did more work!

Castor: Hardly!! If you were not so clumsy in the first place, things would not have been this difficult to begin with, besides, we would not have them where we want them if I had not knocked them to the ground, therefore I shall deliver the deciding hit!

Pollux: I wont allow it!

Castor: You are so selfish!

Pollux: You are irrational!

Castor: I have had enough of this!! From now on we are no longer friends!

Pollux: I could not agree more!

I pull my tail from Castor with as much force as I can, Stubborn harlet thinks she can have all the glory! I think not! We both run in separate directions looping around to target the scouts, the blond one is standing up now, but it is too late, I prepare my Spray attack, and fire, The scouts look shocked and I laugh as my attack hits!, but then it dissipates… I frown deeply as I realize what happened, Castor struck at the same time, voiding my attack in the process, she is staring at me like I have done something to offend her. Well its not my fault she could not see I was attacking!

Distracted as we are though, we do nto Notice the scouts moving! Castor is struck from the side, and I too narrowly miss a kick from the one with the long dark hair, I pounce backwards to get a better look at my surroundings, Castor has fallen, she is slowly getting up, and the scouts have regrouped ahead of me. Before I can react they all attack together.

My eyes widen, but it is to late, it feels like my legs are glued to one spot, I cant move! This is the end.

I look to were Castor had fallen, regretting our petty argument now, but she is no longer prone, but running toward me at full pace, her body slams into mine, knocking the breath out of me, I fall hard to the side, and find that I have no choice but to watch as my friend takes the hit in my stead.

Castor falls to the ground, she is badly hurt, but not yet dead, I hear one of the scouts calling for them to attack one more time. Panic hits me, we can not fight in this state, we would have no chance to win, I grip to Castors hand and push off the ground with all my might, launching us to the air.

Once I hit the ground I begin to run, holding Castor upon my shoulder as I do so.

Castor: Y-you should just leave me… it would be quicker

Pollux: Shut up! I am not leaving you!

Castor: I am dying Pollux

Pollux: You're not dying! I wont let that happen!

The scouts are giving chase, I can feel it, but only Two have followed, and they are lagging behind, at this rate I will make it clean away, I find myself running into a business park, it is full of workhouses closed down for the night, there is a window open at the side of one of them, I aim right for it, pushing Castor in first, I then quickly follow. And not a moment too soon, as mere seconds later I hear one of the scouts running by. I remain as quiet as I can.

….

….

Hours go by, but still I fear to make a sound.

….

….

Suddenly my silence is broken by a ragged breath beside me, I turn to look at Castor, she is gripping to her head.

Castor: I feel like I am going to burst.

Her hands are shaking hard and I can see her form breaking apart, fear washes over me, I stand and begin to look for something, anything I can retain her spirit in! it would seem I had broken into some form of utility closet, grabbing the first bottle of cleaning fluids I can find, I empty it out entirely. Turning back to Castor then, I see her form separate, leaving nothing but an energy husk, quickly I force the husk inside the bottle before it can dissolve.

And then there is nothing but the sound of my own strained breathing. I am alone, for the first time. I look down at the bottle for a long moment. This was all my fault, if I had just allowed Castor to finish those girls off, none of this would have happened. My grip tightens to the neck of the bottle, and tears begin to brim in my eyes, I don't know what to do. I have never had to face anything without Castor before. Now I have no choice but to. If I can't figure something out, I would loose my friend forever.

I move back to the wall, sliding down it slowly, my body feels heavy now, I have little energy left to sustain this form, I must find a new host, and fast, but one that will not put up much resistance.

My reasoning leads me out, clutching to the container that now holds all that is left of my friend, I make my way to the local hospital, surely within its walls will be some poor soul wishing for power.

Room after room I search, but again and again I find nothing but old people and young children who have to much spirit to contend with, I begin to give up hope as I come to the last area, it is marked intensive care, opening the sealed doors a rush of cool air hits my face, and there sitting at the end of the ward is the perfect solution to my problem.

A girl, not older the 15, laying in a coma. She is a pretty little thing, too cute for my tastes, but beggars can't be choosers, I place the container holding my friends spirit to the side counter and lean over this girl. Her forhead is cool as I touch it. I probe her mind and find it eerily empty of thought, as though she were dead already.

And so it is easy for me to slip into her form, I open new eyes and take in the room from her view, the machines around me begin to go crazy, and I barely have enough time to hide the bottle before people begin to rush in.

'you're awake, do you know your name?'

I shake my head in response

'What about the date, do you know what year it is?'

Once more I shake my head, not trusting to speak the truth, the doctor frowns and then writes something down as he mutters Amnesia, a small smile come across my new features, hardly noticeable at all, and I try to blink my eyes in as confused a state as I can

' Sorry, but, where am I?'

The doctor has an apologetic look on his face and he smiles soothingly to me.

'don't worry Charlotte, I will call your parents soon, everything will be fine'

I just nod and smile a little, everything would be fine indeed, all I had to do was bide my time and come up with a plan to save Castor, then I could begin thinking of revenge.


	2. My name is now Charlotte

_My name is now Charlotte, My parents are Greg and Asea, From what I have gathered, my new mother is a local, but my would be Father is from England, Charlotte has been in a coma for 3 years __5 month and 3 days, after she got hit by a car when they were on holiday. They seem very happy that She has woken up. It should work to my advantage._

_I had need to spend a few days confined to the hospital, they needed to run some tests on me, this girls body is weaker then I had expected, I find it hard to walk with her wasted muscles, and I do not like this new hunger I have for human food, I crave it with almost as much ravenous force as I had human energy. _

_But it is not all negative, I find I have more freedom in this form then in any other methods I had used before, as before I had merely been a tool to heighten another's emotional state, yet now, I seem able to produce my own within this body, and in those around me._

_Take Greg for example, when he first seen me in this form, awake and sitting up, he rushed to my side, threw his arms about me and began to cry, the contact seemed to issue a strange sensation of comfort within me, but also his guilt sent a pulse throughout my spirit. I found myself gripping to him as much as I could, just to take as much of that energy as I was able._

_The doctors seemed amazed by me progress, not surprising really, all things considered, and within the week I was allowed to return 'home'. Asea seemed rather quiet, though it was clear she loved this girl I inhabited very much, she seemed to fear to touch her, it seemed quiet odd to me, but I did not question it._

_Charlotte had her own room, my room now, it was still quiet childish, but again it was nothing I did not expect, Asea and I went shopping for new clothing in town, and it was there that I saw one of them, the blond Sailor Scout. I felt myself pale, and Asea looked at me in a worried state, but a wave of fear had rushed over me, and in my new form, the feeling was heightened, with the fear came a rush of adrenaline, my heart rate quickened and I felt the need to run away. I began to hyperventilate. Asea called for help, and of course the blond jumped at the chance to come our way._

_Would she notice me? _

_Would she know?_

_I could not breath, my head started to swim, and all of a sudden everything went black. The next thing I knew I was in a shop with someone fanning me. I blinked a few times only to realise who it was, My body jerked and I hit the floor, but she was holding me, and in this weak form, there was nothing I could do to get away._

"_let go of me" I began to protest, but she firmly sat me to the sofa I had been lying upon_

"_Charlotte, it's all right, you don't need to worry, your mum has just gone out to look for the ambulance"_

_I was hyperventilating again, this could not be happening, not so soon, I wasn't ready to face the scouts._

"_My name is Bunny, I live around here, I want to help you Charlotte, but you need to calm down"_

"_Bunny" I said her name and then forced my breathing to slow, she was telling me her name, trying to calm me down, after a moment I relaxed, it was evident that she did not realise who I was. I swallowed hard and attempted to stand, but once again the made me sit down._

"_I don't think that is a good idea Charlotte, perhaps you should wait for you mum to come back in"_

_I just nodded and tried to remain quiet, I did not want to draw her suspicion on me, and insisting on trying to get away might do that. It was only seconds before Asea returned with a paramedic, Bunny as I now knew her, stood to talk to Asea, she nodded a few times and then handed her a card. And with that she left, Relief swam over me, and once more I felt it as a new sensation._

_The medic asked me a few questions, trying to find the cause of what happened, I tried my best to lie, scrambling together a story from the bits I heard of Charlottes accident. I said that I thought I saw the car that hit me, that I panicked. They seemed to believe me, and said it was a common occurrence in these types of cases, post traumatic stress disorder. Asea and Greg are wondering if I should see someone about it._

_--_

_It has been two months now, and though my human form has grown in strength, my true form remains stagnant, I am able to produce enough emotional energy in this body to sustain myself, but it does not seem enough to rebuild my strength, I believe this might be a result of them being my own emotions, and not those of another person, it has become clear to me now, that the being known as Charlotte is most certainly dead, I can not feel any life within this husk other then my own. And drawing on the energy produced by this body weakens it, and thusly harms me. It is too big a risk to take._

_But I have also discovered, I can feed upon the energy of others around me, if they are excited to see me, or in one case annoyed, it all produces an energy that I can siphon through physical touch. If I can find some way to utilise this, perhaps then I can regain my true strength._

_There is also Castor to consider, I have been thinking about it a lot, and I have come to reason that the only way to save her, is to integrate her to a human also, but she would not have the strength to fully control one right now, so finding her another coma victim would not be a good option, as she may remain in that state._

_No, it would be best to let her essence grow in another human, influence it to be more like her gradually, and in time, she will regain her sense of self. But in my current position, it will be hard to find a suitable host for her. I need to interact with children of my own age, or Charlotte's age I should say._

_After talking to Asea and Greg, they agree to allow me to return to school, though they worry about me going back into a class that I might not be able for, so they rang the Sailor scout, Bunny, to ask if she would be willing to help me get used to the classes once again. I am not too happy about this, but I have no other option._

_--_

_Bunny is really nice to me, she walks me to my new class everyday, introduces me to people from her class, and offers to have lunch with me, I am polite to her, but decline each time, I do not want to stay too close to her, just in case. But my class is another matter, there are many in this class that claim to know me. Of course I don't know them, but as I am supposed to have amnesia, it does not matter. There is a girl called Kunie, she explained to me that we have been friends since we were little girls, that we used to do everything together, I can not help but smile to her, she reminds me a bit of myself. And though it would be easy to choose her as Castors host, there is a part of me that does not want to._

_A few weeks go by and I fall into a routine, school, hanging out with a few of the girls in class, and then home. I have begun to wear a perfume bottle around my neck with Castors spirit held inside, it is comforting to have her close to me. My life here is pretty comfortable, I still have not discovered a way to regain my strength, but I am capable of sustaining myself for the time being, so I have no need to worry about remaining alive._

_The scouts seem oblivious to me also, I suspect it is because I have not gained back my old powers, I even saw Nephrite, Kunie convinced me it would be a good idea to go to the entrance of some ball introducing the diamond princess, though we could not go in, we did get to see all the people going inside, but it was there that I saw him, yet he did not seem to recognise me at all, not even when I waved out to him. Kunie asked me if I knew him, but I just shook my head and told her I was confused and thought he was someone else._

_Has my going into a human form changed me so much?_

--

"Charlotte!"

A pair of bright green eyes looked up to meet the voice that was calling them, Kunie was waiting by the door to the classroom, and Charlotte closed the book she had been writing in and sealed the lock upon it, she smiled to her friend and placed the book into her bag, they were set to go shopping together, there was a party at the end of the week and they needed new cloths for it.

"Coming Kunie"

The girl slung her bag over her shoulder and ran to the door, to everyone she just seemed like a normal girl, a bit short yes, but nothing to unusual about her, she had bright green eyes, blond hair and a few freckles over her nose. Her friend Kunie could not have been more different, with her dark eyes and hair, sallow skin and her height, she was sure to be the tallest in the class.

The pair of them left for town, happily chatting away about nothing and everything, Kunie seemed excited about the party, as it would be the first one that she would attend with boys there, and Charlotte did not really know what to make of it all. She had taken to talking to her human mother, asking her to explain some of the new emotions that she was feeling, when she talked about the apprehension she was feeling about the party, Asea told her it was possibly just nerves.

Asea was quiet a direct person, not coddling Charlotte at all, she told her things straight, As a Youma, Pollux had never felt emotions on this level, she had only really believed in the friendship between her and Castor, that was all she had ever known, but now, she had to contend with something called hormones, and there was other things, like a strange adoration she had for Greg and Asea, and a bond she had for Kunie, that one was similar to what she had had with Castor, but as Charlotte, it felt different, not soo, urgent as it had been with castor, it was more relaxed, but just as real.

At the shops the tried on a lot of different dresses, each one as nice as the next, but no matter how many they tired on, nothing was declared as perfect, Kunie was about to give up when they passed an old trift store, Charlotte smiled as the taller girl pulled her inside, the pair laughed and joked with each other as they tried on old fashioned dresses and outfits. And suddenly Charlotte had a strange thought.

"Kunie?"

"Yeah, what is it Lottie?"

Charlotte smiled a bit to her nickname, it was the first time she had one, and the familiarity that came with it always made her feel queasy in her stomach, but in a good way.

"I was just wondering… How did you cope when I had the accident?"

Kunie stopped looking at herself in the mirror as her friend said that, and she turned to look at her.

"Lottie? Why… why would you ask that?"

Charlotte frowned a small amount, and gripped the perfume bottle around her neck.

"I –I don't really know, but… well, I don't really remember my old life, and while being here now is nice, I feel like I have lost something really precious to me, and I don't know how to deal with it"

Charlotte gripped the bottle tighter, but she could not tell Kunie the real reason for her question, Her true nature, her Youma Pollux, felt a surge of guilt for enjoying this time so much.

"I don't know what to say Lottie, I mean, it was really hard at the beginning, I went to see you every week, but you would just lie there with your machines beeping every so often, I used to tell you stories, things that happened in school, I guess I used to pretend you were just asleep. Hoping you would wake up. It got easier with time, but the pain never really went away."

Charlotte nodded and looked thoughtful.

"Just say there had been a way to bring me back… but- but you had to choose another person as a sacrifice to do it, what would you do?"

Again Pollux was feeling guilty, she had had plenty of opertunities to inject castors spirit into one of her classmates, but there was a selfishness stopping her, she was beginning to like her life there, as a human, she did not want to loose any of her new friends that she had made.

Kunie looked thoughtful for a moment and then seemed to find something interesting on the brim of the hat she was holding, she spoke as she investigated it.

"Lottie, I would have done anything to bring you back, you know that, but to sacrifice another person would only hurt some other people right? But I suppose if I had to choose anyone, I guess it would be the one who hurt you in the first place, it would be only fair right?"

Charlotte's eyes widened a touch, her eyebrows shooting upwards as they did so, it was so clear to her now, of course it should be one of the scouts that become Castors host! Why there would be nothing more fitting, but she would have to think on it hard.

For the rest of the day Charlotte pondered on this new revelation, she went about things even as she thought upon them, both herself and Kunie had bought some 50's style swing dresses, hers being a pale yellow with a gold satin ribbon around the waist.

They parted and Charlotte headed to her house, a small smile playing on her features, she thought she had it figured out, she could not go for Bunny, as the blond was too noticeable and it would be easy to spot the changes in her, She did not know where the one with the long dark hair was, but the other one, Ami Mizuno, she would be perfect for this, the gradual changes would go unnoticed, and by the time they became apparent, it would be too late. I gripped the bottle around my neck as I opened the front door.

Tomorrow I would begin my plan to get Castor back.


End file.
